A cause de toi
by CarysIsis
Summary: Missing scène, pendant l'épisode 1*01. Elizabeth viens demander à John de participer à la mission atlantis.Terminée


Because of you

_**SAISON :** Saison 1. _

_**CATEGORIE :** Missing-scène, pendant l'épisode 1*01_

_**RESUME **: Ce qu'on a pas vu, Elizabeth qui vient demander à John de partir pour Atlantis._

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

_Voila, une idée de missing-scène qui m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 1*01, je me suis dit, mais comment Elizabeth a demandé à John de venir sur Atlantis ? Et voila ce que cela a donné ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_Si vous aimez les fanfictions sur stargate, je suis l'admi d'un forum sur le sujet, adresse dans mon profil. _

_Je sais que je suis longue pour la suite de mes fics, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder !_

xoxoxox

-« Major Sheppard ! Attendez ! » L'interpella-t-elle avant d'accélérer le pas.

John laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps en un soupir, fermant brièvement les yeux. Et voilà…lui qui espérait pouvoir réfléchir en paix, dans la tranquillité et la solitude du dehors, surtout avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil ! A croire que cette particularité génétique faisait de lui un être spécial !

D'après ce scientifique, un peu bedonnant, qui parlait à la vitesse de la lumière, oui ! Il devenait quelqu'un de spécial. Tu parles, en ce moment même, le militaire avait plus l'impression d'être un monstre de foire avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur lui ! Lui qui voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix ! Mais non, bien sûr c'était trop demandé !

-« Vous êtes difficile à trouver vous savez ? » Lança-t-elle, en reprenant sa respiration.

-« Si seulement. » Pensa-t-il, avant de lui répondre en un sourire forcé. « Et bien voilà, je suis là ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-« Oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle, en reprenant une contenance. « Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous. »

Bah tiens ! C'est bizarre depuis qu'il était devenu un mutant génétique, tout le monde voulait lui parler ! Comme si cela n'était pas assez dur d'apprendre que le gouvernement américain leur cachait l'existence des extraterrestres. Quoi que…La zone 51 avec Roswell…Si seulement il croyait à Roswell.

Cela lui aurait peut-être été plus facile d'assimiler le fait que, sous une montagne dans le Colorado, se tenait un complexe qui refermait une porte des étoiles ultra secrète. Porte des étoiles qui menait vers d'autres galaxies. Celles-ci peuplées, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, de personnes peu amicales ! De plus, cet endroit en plein en plein milieu du froid polaire, appartenait à ces aliens !

Alors, oui, il estimait avoir le droit d'être un peu seul. John secoua la tête et porta son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle le scrutait avec un regard si persan, qu'il en fut ébranlé. Jamais une femme n'avait posé un tel regard sur lui. On aurait dit quelle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées, à voir au delà des mots qu'il prononçait…Comme si cette femme cherchait au travers de ces yeux les secrets qu'il cachait.

-« Allons John, tu es ridicule. » Se fustigea-t-il, avant de reprendre sa contemplation.

S'il passait outre le fait que pour la première fois de sa vie une femme le déstabilisait, il ne pouvait nier que son interlocutrice était plutôt jolie. Ormis ses cheveux lisses, elle avait les traits fins et une beauté naturelle, que John n'avait encore jamais vue chez aucune femme…une certaine présence se dégageait de la jeune femme, elle semblait forte et fragile à la fois, douce et déterminée en même temps…mais qui pouvait-elle être ?

-« Major Sheppard ? » L'interpella-t-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui-ci réagit instantanément, comme si on lui envoyait un électrochoc.

-« Heu…Oui, excusez moi. »

Elizabeth arqua un sourcil, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, quelque peu amusée par son air perdu. Cependant, elle le comprenait. N'abordait-elle pas le même air ? Ou plutôt n'avait-elle pas les mêmes angoisse, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes questions, qui lui trottaient dans la tête en cet instant ? La jeune femme sentit douloureusement son estomac se contracter, comme s'il répondait à sa réflexion silencieuse…

Oui, elle avait peur, elle était angoissée face à l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait à elle….Cet inconnu si grand et effrayant…Car quand bien même, elle avait la chance de participer à la plus grande aventure que le monde ait connu, celle-ci n'en restait pas moins effrayante et troublante. N'allaient-ils pas dans une autre galaxie ? Pour rencontrer des personnes qui leur étaient supérieures ? N'allaient-ils pas au devant du danger ? N'allait-elle pas devoir se faire respecter de ces hommes ? N'avait-elle pas peur ? À toutes ces questions, elle pouvait répondre oui…Oui, elle le comprenait parfaitement…

Sauf qu'elle était une diplomate, elle avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses émotions derrière un masque. Un masque qui pesait bien lourd quelques fois…la jeune femme poussa un soupir, avant de mieux regarder son vis-à-vis.

Elle se permit de le détailler davantage. Même si, elle avait une aversion pour les militaires, la diplomate ne pouvait nier qu'il était plutôt charmant…une certaine aura paraissait de dégager de lui. La chose qui la marqua le plus fut son regard. Malgré son air perdu, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, une détermination sans borde et une grande loyauté… C'était cet homme qu'il lui fallait, la jeune femme savait qu'il serait digne de n'importe quelle mission…

-« Pourrions nous allez discuter un peu plus loin ? » dit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce.

Un technicien croisa son regard et se remit directement au travail. La jeune femme indiqua à John un couloir naturel de glace adjacent, et il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour lui faire face.

-« Ecoutez » fit il en levant la main. « Heu… »

Le militaire fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas le nom de son interlocutrice. Il l'avait vue avec ce scientifique, quand il s'était assis dans le fauteuil, mais impossible de remettre un nom sur son visage…

-« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais qui êtes-vous ? J'ai vu pas mal de visages aujourd'hui, plus avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre… »

La diplomate écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, elle ne s'était pas présentée.

-« Excusez moi, je manque à mes devoirs de politesse. Je me présente. »

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il se saisit.

-« Docteur Elizabeth Weir ! »

Le visage de John se décomposa à cette annonce.

-« Alors là, je dis stop ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez découvert que je possède ce… Gène que cela vous donne le droit de faire des expériences sur ma personne ! Il est donc hors de questions, docteur, que je serve de ras de laboratoire ! »

-« Qui vous a parlé d'expériences ? » Dit-elle amusée.

-« Vous croyiez que je n'ai pas compris que ce gène ATA a de l'importance ? »

-« Mais… » Commença-t-elle.

-« Non Docteur ! Je ne ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas digéré la nouvelle d'être un mutant génétique ! »Lança-t-il déterminé.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant de détermination. John fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre un air indigné.

-« Pourquoi vous riez ? »

-« Désolée. » Fit-elle, en reprenant une contenance.

-« On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qu'ils regardent comme une bête curieuse. » Répondit-il en grimaçant.

Au contraire, même s'il ne le savait pas, la diplomate était dans le même cas. Beaucoup de monde, en apprenant que c'était elle, ou plus exactement une femme, qui devait diriger l'expédition, l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Même si à présent, cela se faisait de plus en plus rare, il y avait encore quelques regards insistants. Et la jeune femme savait qu'elle devrait faire face encore, à de nombreuses difficultés.

-« C'est qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vu quelqu'un capable de gérer aussi bien la technologie des Anciens. Répondit-elle posément. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront bientôt habitués. »

Le pilote fronça les sourcils.

-« Bientôt habitués ? Je ne comprends pas. Puis, vous m'avez dit que vous êtes médecin, mais pas ce que vous me voulez exactement ? »

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque.

-« Exact ! Lança-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Sauf que je ne suis pas médecin. Je suis docteur en science politiques. »

-« Une diplomate ? Sans vouloir vous offensez, que fait une diplomate ici ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

-« C'est moi qui dirige l'expédition. »

Le visage de Sheppard changea immédiatement de couleur. Pas qu'il avait peur de l'autorité qu'elle représentait. Non… Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu ces blâmes et ne serait pas « fiché » comme forte tête. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était le fait que cela soit une femme…

-« C'est vous qui allez diriger et commander cette expédition ? »

Ils y étaient. Elle allait encore avoir le droit à une réplique sexiste, elle anticipa donc.

-« Pourquoi Major ? Dit-elle, en se redressant tout en croisant les mains devant elle. Auriez-vous une quelconque appréhension contre les femmes de tête ? Encore plus, contre celle qui serait amenée à vous commander ? »

John fronça les sourcils.

-« Quoi ? Cria-t-il presque. Non… Bien sûr que non, c'est que… »

Il n'avait rien contre les femmes, bien au contraires, il aimait les femmes…il ne concevait pas sa vie sans elles… Il n'avait rien non plus contre le fait qu'elles travaillent. Il n'était pas sexiste au point de penser qu'une femme devait rester à la maison à élever les enfants. Au contraire…Sa mère travaillait bien, pourquoi pas les autres ? Ce qui le gênait le plus c'était que ce soit une femme qui commande une telle expédition. Quand on lui avait parlé de tout cela, à vrai dire, John avait plutôt imaginé un homme… Cela aurait été logique.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, lui qui n'était pas sexiste, ne venait-il pas d'avoir en cet instant une pensée semblable ?

«-« C'est » l'interpella Elizabeth en haussant un sourcil.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Comment formuler sa pensée, sans la vexer…

-« C'est.. »

Il hésita.

-« Pourquoi une diplomate ? »

Cela allait, ce n'était pas une phrase trop nulle.

-« Le président Hayes voulait, pour cette expédition dans une autre galaxie, un commandement civil. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'Atlantis, territoire neutre, tombe aux mains de militaires ou de scientifiques. Atlantis doit rester neutre, donc, qui mieux qu'une diplomate pour gérer militaires, techniciens, civils,scientifiques, et faire des alliances éventuelles ? »

-« Avec des extraterrestres ? » demanda-t-il ironique.

-« Entre autre. »

Sheppard leva un doigt, et ouvrit la bouche, il fixa pendant quelques secondes un point invisible avant de dire.

-« Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, on parle bien de la mythique Cité de Platon ? »

-« Oui, c'est cela. Les êtres intelligents, que Platon décrit dans ses histoires sont en fait des Anciens, venus de la galaxie de Pégase. Il est fort possible que le récit de Platon lui ait été transmis à l'oral par un descendant des Anciens. »

-« Anciens, qui ont transmis le gène à leurs enfants, et que j'ai hérité ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

-« Comme si déjà le fait que des extraterrestres soient venus sur Terre, sous forme humaine, ne soit pas déjà assez étrange, il faut en plus qu'ils soient issus d'une Cité légendaire. »

-« Où aurait été l'attrait sinon ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« Et vous préparez tout ça pour aller là-bas et les rencontrer. Bah bon courage ! Dit-il en s'éloignant. »

Il ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus pour le moment…c'était trop d'un coup, et cela lui paraissait vraiment trop bizarre…

-« Major attendez ! »

John soupira, puis se retourna.

-« J'aimerais que vous fassiez partie de l'expédition. »

Voilà, c'était dit, pas de la façon la plus diplomatique hélas…Mais comme il était sur le point de partir, avait-elle eu d'autres choix ? Il lui fallait John Sheppard et elle l'aurait ! John, la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle venait de se transformer en monstre. Au fur et à mesure, l'expression de son visage changea. A présent il semblait perdu…Pourquoi lui ? Le Président lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs, elle avait déjà une botte de militaires prêts à sécuriser Altantis, dès qu'ils franchiraient la porte, alors pourquoi lui ?

-« Moi ? » Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme.

-« Oui, Cela vous étonne ? »

La question, lui qui s'était vu assigné ici pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct, l'étonnait.

-« Vous n'avez pas dû lire mon dossier ? » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Si, je l'ai lu avant de venir vous parler. »

John haussa un sourcil. Elle avait lu son dossier et elle le voulait quand même dans son équipe. Qui était donc cette femme ?

-« Vous avez du sauter certains passages ! »Lança-t-il ironiquement.

-« Si vous parlez de celui qui énonce que vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct, pour sauver deux de vos camarades blessés. Alors j'ai bien lu ce passage. Mais comprenez aussi que vous avez quelque chose que très peu de gens ont dans cette expédition. »

Un infime voile de déception passa dans ses yeux verts. Lui qui pensait que cette femme le voulait dans son équipe pour ses capacités militaires, et non pour ce gène stupide, il venait de se tromper lourdement.

-« Le gène ATA c'est cela ? »

-« Entre autre. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, ni pour vous ni pour moi. Ce sont aussi pour vos capacités militaires, vous êtes un très bon soldat.

-« Qui a tendance à désobéir » Dit-il, en grimaçant.

-« Qui ne fait pas d'erreurs ? »

Elle même en faisait, et Elizabeth n'estimait pas que retourner en arrière pour sauver deux hommes et risquer sa propre vie, était une erreur, au contraire.

-« Vous m'avez l'air bien sûre de vous. » Fit-il, en plissant les yeux. Qui dit que je ne vais pas vous désobéir ? »

-« Oh, vous le ferez, vous n'êtes pas un homme à rester inactif et à ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée »

Il fut surpris d'avoir été si vite cerné par cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…C'en était déstabilisant, était-il si transparent ?

-« Alors pourquoi vouloir de moi dans votre équipe ? »

La diplomate fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de pencher la tête de droite à gauche.

-« On va dire que j'aime les défis. »

John esquissa un sourire.

-« Pourquoi je vous dirai oui ? »Dit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Parce que je vous le demande ? »Dit-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Puis, elle reprit plus sérieusement.

-« Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. Je comprends et mesure qu'il vous faut du temps. On ne peut pas laisser si vite son passé derrière soi et quitter sa famille, pour peut-être, ne plus jamais revenir. »

-« Et vous ? Vous, vous n'avez pas de regrets de laisser tout le monde derrière vous ? »

Elizabeth lui répondit par un sourire. John savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponse. Il avait été trop loin.

-« Excusez mon indiscrétion. Pour la proposition, je vais y réfléchir. »

Elle lui tendit un papier, qu'il prit.

-« Pour me contacter si vous acceptez mon offre. Sinon et bien… »

Elle lui tendit la main.

-« Ravie de vous avoir connu Major John Sheppard ! Sourit-elle.

Le pilote lui serra la main, puis, elle s'éloigna, sans que le regard du jeune homme ne la quitte. Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Tout était encore trop frais, trop flou…il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme… Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il venait de rencontrer, une personne au charisme exceptionnel.

Fin

7


End file.
